


FBR Girl

by aweewah



Category: Bandom, Bring Me The Horizon, Paramore, Real Person Fiction
Genre: AND SWEET, Adorable!Taylor, Audience!Hayliver, F/M, FBR Girl, First Kiss, Fluff, Hayley and Oli help Taylor out, Hayliver, Love, New Year's Eve, Romance, Sassy!Hayley, because he's awkward, happy feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 17:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1656683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aweewah/pseuds/aweewah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the same night of Hayley and Oli's engagement, Taylor works up the courage to talk to a pretty girl sitting by herself at the party. The only thing he knows about her before saying hello is that she works for Fueled By Ramen.</p><p>But as the night goes on, he learns more about her and by the end of it, he realizes she's so much more than that and how hard he's really fallen for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FBR Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place around the same time as _A Perfect Beginning_ and _Ink_.

She was the newest employee to work for Fueled By Ramen, having started the job about a few weeks ago.  
  
That was the only thing Taylor knew before going up to the pretty girl sitting all by herself at a table during the New Year’s Eve party that the label was throwing. Adam didn’t really tell him anything else; not even her name or if she was nice or good at her job or whatever. Though the guy was too busy taking care of things for the party, so Taylor didn’t want to bother him all night. Besides, if he wanted to know more about this girl he had to go and talk to her himself.  
  
The moment she arrived, she had stuck out to him and when he saw her across the room, their eyes met. Well, technically Taylor was staring first and she caught him, but their eyes still met. Out of all the faces in the building, hers was the only one that was new to him. Everyone else were either employees, musicians, or guests that he had met before and it took him that night to realize how long he had known all of them and how long he had really been in a band.  
  
She was really  _really_  pretty, he had to admit. Her hair was dark brown and long, the wavy locks falling past her shoulders and reaching her back. She had on shimmering eyeshadow that brought out her brown eyes and olive skin while her deep red lipstick that made her full lips pop. The strapless maroon dress she wore hugged her figure perfectly and showed off her long legs as she walked through the hall, smiling and greeting the people around her.  
  
They had exchanged glances for most of the night, but that was it. Even when he had so many opportunities to walk up to her and say something, Taylor couldn’t quite get himself to take more than four steps before backtracking to where Hayley was. His bandmate was actually the first person to catch onto his odd behavior that night and decided to see if he was alright.  
  
“Look, you gotta cut that out.” Hayley nudged him.  
  
“Cut what out?” Taylor asked.  
  
She rolled her eyes. “Come on, you know what I’m talking about. You keep staring at that girl and every time you do, you start walking as if you’re gonna go talk to her, but then you chicken out and hide behind me. This has happened about five times so far.”  
  
“I’m not hiding  _behind_  you, I’m hiding  _near_  you,” Taylor retorted, which earned him a glare from her. “Fine, I’ve been trying to speak to her, but I’m too nervous because it’s been ages since I’ve, you know, talked to a girl.”  
  
“Um, I don’t know if you’ve noticed.” Hayley put her hands on her hips. “But you’re talking to a girl right now.”  
  
It really had been a while since he’d talked to a girl he was interested in. Sure, he was in a band with one, but Hayley was obviously different because she was his best friend. It was okay if he stumbled on his words or made some stupid joke in front of her because he wasn’t trying to impress Hayley. He also had to remember that not every girl was like her, so while she liked it when he was awkward or immature, others girls might not.  
  
“It’s easy talking to you because you’re like a sister to me,” he pointed out. “We pretty much grew up together and you’re used to me being the way I am. What if she finds my personality and all that annoying, Hayles?”  
  
“If she doesn’t like your quirks,” Hayley said. “Then obviously she’s not worth it if she doesn’t accept you for who you are. But first, at least give the girl a chance. She might end up liking you.”  
  
“But-”  
  
She put a finger to his lips. “No buts. Just try to talk to her, okay? You’ll never know what she’ll think of you unless you have an actual conversation.”  
  
“Okay, I’ll do it in a bit.” He sighed. “I hope I don’t end up embarrassing myself.”  
  
Hayley smirked at him and pinched his cheek. “You’ll be fine. She might be your New Year’s kiss for all we know.”  
  
Taylor laughed and swatted her hand away. “Maybe. We’ll see.”  
  
She ruffled his hair and looked past him, noticing that Brendon Urie of Panic! At the Disco had just arrived. “Alright, have fun, Casanova. Looks like Brendon just got here and I’m gonna go catch up with him. By the way, have you seen Oli anywhere? He just disappeared.”  
  
“Oli?” Taylor blinked a few times and after shifting his eyes left and right, he shrugged. “I haven’t seen him. I’m sure he’s fine, though. Then again, fangirls could’ve kidnapped him. But really, I’m sure he’s in the bathroom or talking with someone.”  
  
Taylor knew where he was. Oli was on the roof, probably putting the finishing touches on the romantic atmosphere he set up for Hayley. That night, Oli was finally going to propose to her; something he had been wanting to do for weeks. When they got invited to that party, coupled with it being on New Year’s, he knew that was the perfect moment for him to do it. When he came to visit, he had told Taylor what his plans were and it was Taylor’s job to make sure she didn’t suspect anything. That meant he had to lie to her for that whole week.  
  
And it was  _not_  easy at first. He was usually an awful liar and he was especially bad at it when it came to lying to her. Hayley wasn’t stupid and he almost never got anything past her, so it didn’t need to be said that he was freaking out, thinking he would slip up. However, he managed to do a good job this time because he knew how important it was to Oli and how big a step this was for their relationship. Hayley didn’t seem to think anything was going on and accepted Taylor’s response.  
  
With that, she began walking away from him to head toward Brendon. “If you happen to run into him, tell him I’m with Brendon and Sarah then. I’ll see you later.”  
  
“Gotcha.” He nodded.  
  
She turned around to face him one more time and added, “Don’t forget to talk to her! I believe in you!”  
  
Hayley winked at him and finally left him alone. He groaned a little at how loud her voice was, which caused a few people to look in his direction. Thankfully, none of those people were anyone he was worried about at the moment. The girl had moved away from the open bar and was sitting at a table near all the desserts. That’s when he spotted Oli, who had come down from the roof and was waiting for it to hit midnight. Even from far away, Taylor could tell how nervous he was, so it was best he walk over there to keep Oli from having an anxiety attack.  
  
He didn’t know that he’d soon regret that decision because after helping Oli keep his cool and stopping him from choking on his own tie, he also noticed how much Taylor had been looking at that girl. Seriously, he felt like Hayley and Oli had finally become a couple who shared the same brain because his friend was saying the same things his girlfriend was. Except unlike Hayley, Oli took it a step further and actually  _pushed_  him toward her.  
  
Taylor scowled at him, but ultimately gave up on hiding and continued to walk forward. Because fuck it, he  _was_  going to talk to this girl because his friends were right. They were really nosy, but right nonetheless. He wanted to talk to her, so why was he holding back? Oli didn’t hold back on talking to Hayley. Jeremy didn’t hold back on talking to Kat. Like they said, this girl could end up liking him and the only way to find out was go up to her and say hello.  
  
He got closer to the table and when she saw that he was going to sit next to her, she looked up at him. Taylor pulled out the chair and smiled at her as he sat down. Though a smile didn’t cross her features, it was apparent in her eyes that she didn’t mind him being there. For a second her eyes lit up and she continued to sit there quietly, waiting for him to say something.  
  
“Hey,” he finally said. “I couldn’t help but notice that you were sitting all by yourself, so I decided to do something about it.”  
  
The girl smirked at him. “So basically you’re like that one person in high school who walks up to the loner to make them feel better about themselves?”  
  
“Well, uh, if you put it that way...” Taylor rubbed the back of his neck, already wishing he had just said hi because his attempt at being smooth was not going well. Fuck, why did he even try to flirt? “What I meant by that was-”  
  
She then started laughing and put her drink aside while Taylor looked at her in confusion. “I was only kidding. Sorry, I tried to be funny, but I ended up sounding harsh. I didn’t mean to come off rude like that.”  
  
“Oh.” He let out a sigh of relief and chuckled. “For a second I thought  _I_  came off as rude.”  
  
“You weren’t,” she assured him. “You were right. I  _was_  alone and I’ll admit, I was kind of bored until you came up to me.”  
  
He grinned. “Well, you don’t have to worry about that anymore because you’re not alone now and neither am I. By the way, my name is-”  
  
“Taylor York,” she said and giggled when his eyes widened. “Yeah, I know who you are. I’m kind of a big fan of your band.”  
  
“Really now?” He laughed. “That’s pretty cool that you’re a fan.”  
  
His words made her cheeks turn pink and she looked away, still giggling. “I know, I know. I’m some crazy fangirl. But really, I love your music. I’ve listened to you guys since forever.”  
  
“I’m glad you love it,” Taylor said, scooting his chair closer to her. “It’s always great hearing that kind of stuff.”  
  
“And this is probably gonna make me seem like such a dork,” she began. “But when I came to this party and saw that you were here, I got excited and I’ve been wanting to talk to you.”  
  
At this point, Taylor was fighting the urge not to smile widely. Instead, he propped an elbow on the table and rested his chin in his hand. “I’ve actually been wanting to talk to  _you_. Adam told me you’ve just started working for the label and I thought it’d be nice to get to know more about the mysterious and pretty FBR girl.”  
  
“FBR girl?” She repeated, grinning at the nickname and the fact that he had called her pretty. “Is that what you’ve been calling me?”  
  
“Um, yeah,” he admitted. “You know, because you’re working for Fueled By Ramen and I don’t know your name. I’m sorry, is that weird?”  
  
“I actually like it,” she mused. “Never gotten a nickname before. Though I think I should tell you my real name, too.”  
  
“Yeah,” Taylor chuckled. “That sounds like a good idea.”  
  
They were at that table for a while. Or at least it seemed like it had been a while, but it was probably thirty minutes at the most and they enjoyed those thirty minutes. After talking to her, he didn’t seem so worried about making a fool of himself anymore. She was so down-to-earth and just as silly as he was, which meant they had some pretty interesting conversations. Not only that, but he got to know more about her life outside of work while he was no longer just the guitarist of Paramore to her.  
  
Everybody was out of their seats when it was almost midnight. A minute was left and some had already started counting down while others were waiting until the last ten seconds. Taylor looked at all the couples around them, all holding each other and raising their glasses in the air. This was the final moments of 2013. Hayley and Oli weren’t around, obviously alone together on the roof where he would finally give her the ring he had been keeping in his pocket since the beginning of December. It was already the new year for Jeremy and Kat in England, the two of them celebrating it with their newborn daughter.  
  
Then there was Taylor, who was standing with a girl he met only half an hour ago. Their arms were linked and she was leaning against him, something that normally would’ve made him feel uncomfortable. Only he wasn’t.  
  
“Looks like we’ve only got about twenty seconds left,” she said as she looked up at him. “Next thing you know, they’re gonna be kissing and popping the champagne.”  
  
“I think they’re all gonna be too busy making out to do anything else,” he joked. “We’re pretty much surrounded by couples.”  
  
“Then it looks like you and I are in charge of the champagne,” she told him. “Their loss.”  
  
Only ten seconds were left and as they both looked at each other, she had began leaning forward.  
  
“Exactly.” Taylor muttered, completely unaware that he was also leaning toward her. “We get to do the fun stuff while they’re too busy looking into each other’s eyes...”  
  
 _Three seconds left._  She was no longer holding onto his arm and they weren’t just standing side by side anymore. They were fully facing each other, his eyes locked on hers.  
  
“...While the fireworks go on...”  
  
 _Two._  His hands had moved up to hold her waist and when he realized what he was doing, he expected a slap in the face. But she just smiled and placed her own hands on his shoulders, leaning in even closer.  
  
“...And when it hits midnight...  
  
 _One._  
  
Once it turned midnight, she finally pressed her lips to his. They didn’t full on make out. There was no tongue and he didn’t put his hands anywhere inappropriate. They didn’t even awkwardly bump foreheads or noses. It was just a nice and simple kiss. He liked it a lot and when she pulled away,  _he_  was the one blushing.  
  
“When it hits midnight...” he repeated, trying his best to utter the rest of his sentence.  
  
“...They kiss,” she finished. “I-I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that. You barely know me.”  
  
“No, it’s okay. It’s fine.”  
  
“I just thought because it’s New Year’s it would be fun to-”  
  
“Yeah, I get what you were doing. It’s been a while since I’ve kissed anyone. It was nice.”  
  
“It was.”  
  
They stood in silence and he released his hold of her, putting his hands in his pockets. She ran her hand through her hair and smoothed down her dress. Everyone else was still celebrating and being obnoxiously loud. At the moment, especially after what happened, Taylor preferred to be in a place where it wasn’t as crowded and chaotic.  
  
He cleared his throat. “Do you want to go somewhere else? We don’t have to stay here.”  
  
“Sure,” she said. “Where do you want to go?”  
  
“Uh, we could go the hotel I’m staying at,” he suggested. “It’s not that far from here, unless you have any other places in mind.”  
  
That was the only place he could think of. He didn’t know much about New York despite being there a few times. The only times he was there was usually related to Paramore, whether it be an interview or a concert. He never really had the chance to explore the city, so he had no knowledge of other possible locations they could go to. Still, that didn’t mean  _she_ didn’t know any places, so they just might have other options.  
  
She smiled again. “Nope, I don’t. The hotel sounds fine, so let’s go.”  
  
They got their coats and were just about to head out of the building until a familiar voice stopped them from taking another step.  
  
“Taylor!”  
  
He turned his head to see Hayley and Oli walking toward him, the both of them beaming. That obviously meant that the whole surprise on the roof went well and Taylor couldn’t help but smile at how happy they looked. Hayley immediately threw her arms around Taylor to pull him into a hug and right after she pulled away, Oli also hugged him.  
  
“Happy New Year, guys,” Taylor said.  
  
“Another awesome year gone by,” Hayley rejoiced. Her excitement increased when she noticed that he wasn’t alone. That’s when she turned toward the girl. “So Taylor, who’s your friend?”  
  
“Oh, this is-”  
  
But before he could introduce her, she moved forward with the biggest grin on her face, not even trying anymore to hide her excitement. “Hi! I’m a big fan of both your bands. It’s really nice to finally be meeting you two.”  
  
“Great to hear that,” Oli said, exchanging glances with Hayley.  
  
“Anyway, we have something else to tell you.” Hayley showed them her left hand to reveal the ring on her finger. “Oli and I are engaged.”  
  
The first thing Taylor did was let out a sigh of relief, thankful that he didn’t have to keep secrets from her anymore while the girl reacted the way one would expect.  
  
“Oh my God, congratulations!” she exclaimed. “That’s amazing!”  
  
Taylor put his arms around them again. “It really  _is_  amazing. I’m happy for you guys.”  
  
“Thanks, I can’t believe it just happened,” Hayley enthused. “I could already tell this is going to be a great year.”  
  
As Hayley broke away from Taylor to wrap her arms around Oli, Taylor looked over at  _her_. They smiled at each other and he thought back at the kiss they shared when the clock struck twelve. It may have been a quick kiss and they might’ve only done it to mess around with a cliché tradition of New Year’s, but they both felt something when her lips pressed against his. They felt something that told them they wouldn’t be strangers for long. He wasn’t just some musician to her and she was so much more than just a girl who worked for the record label.  
  
“Yeah,” Taylor agreed. “I have a good feeling about this year, too.”

 

* * *

 

She was standing out on the balcony of Taylor’s hotel room while he sat down at the foot of the bed. As she was overlooking the city, he was wondering what exactly was going to happen that night. He invited her to come to his room and she agreed and here they were. But that didn’t mean they were going to...  
  
He pinched the bridge of his nose. Okay, what exactly  _was_  he thinking? He had to stop freaking himself out because things were already going well, so there was absolutely no need for him to have these weird thoughts. She liked him enough to come with him there and they were just hanging out. Why would he want to ruin that with his overthinking?  
  
Eventually, she came inside and took off the coat she was still wearing. She sat down next to him and was fidgeting with her dress. Her heels were already off and she looked a little tired, though he couldn’t blame her. He was, too. They had stayed at the party a little longer to spend some time with Hayley and Oli, making it about one or two in the morning by the time they got to the room.  
  
His shoes were also off and he had taken off his suit jacket to loosen his tie. Dressing nice got pretty uncomfortable after a while and he noticed that also must’ve been going through her mind because she kept messing with her dress.  
  
“You okay?” he asked.  
  
She immediately stopped what she was doing and put her hands in her lap. “It’s nothing. This dress is just a little annoying. It’s kind of itchy and it keeps riding up, but it’s no big deal.”  
  
It was definitely a big deal to her. Throughout the night, he had seen her pull down her dress once in a while, but she could only take it for so long and at that moment, she looked like she had enough. He didn’t like seeing her frown and decided to help her out since he at least had some kind of solution for her.  
  
“You could borrow some of my clothes,” he insisted. “That way you don’t have to worry about your dress riding up or something.”  
  
“Are you sure?” She raised an eyebrow. “I’m fine, really.”  
  
Taylor just smirked. “Look, I’m totally okay with letting you borrow something. It’s not really that hard to see that this dress is the last thing you wanna wear right now. Believe me, I’m sick of this suit and I’m thinking of changing myself.”  
  
He got up from the bed before she could speak and walked over to his bag. He leaned down and unzipped it, taking out a shirt and a pair of sweats. After getting the clothes, he returned to the bed and handed them to her. “Here, you can wear these. It’s a good thing I packed enough clothes.”  
  
“Thanks, I owe you one.” She laughed and took the clothes, unable to refuse after the look he gave her and how nice he was being about it. Holding the garments close to her chest, she stood up as well. “I’ll be back. Gonna get this makeup off, too.”  
  
She walked past him to the bathroom and shut the door behind her. Taylor thought it was best he also change since he wanted to get out of his nice yet uncomfortable attire as much as she did. He went to took his bag off the floor and placed it on the bed, pulling out another shirt and the second pair of sweats. Looking over at the closed door, he assumed he had enough time to change before she came out since she was probably still wiping off her makeup.  
  
The door opened while he took off his shirt, and he was a little startled by it to say the least. When she realized she had come out while he was in the middle of getting dressed, her cheeks flushed red.  
  
“Oh, sorry! Sorry, I, uh, I didn’t,” she stammered. “I didn’t know you were-”  
  
He put a hand up. “It’s alright, the sweats have already been taken care of. I just need to put a shirt on.”  
  
She sighed and took a moment to relax, chuckling to herself while Taylor put on his shirt. When he faced her again, he was glad that she felt much better now that she was out of her dress and though he didn’t intend to, he ended up staring. Her face was free of eyeliner, eyeshadow, and lipstick, yet she still looked pretty to him. His shirt that she wore hid her small frame and that’s when he noticed something. She wasn’t wearing the pants.  
  
The shirt was the  _only_  thing she was wearing. Luckily, since she was smaller than him, the shirt covered what needed to be covered and all that was showing was her legs. Sensing that he wanted to know why, she spoke up.  
  
“There was a big hole in them and they were kind of ripped,” she explained. “This isn’t too weird, is it?”  
  
He shook his head. “No.”  
  
 _Not at all._  
  
A few minutes later, they both ended up laying on the bed. He was laying flat on his back while she was on her side, facing him. They didn’t feel like checking out what movies were playing on the television, so they spent the time talking.  
  
“So what’s your New Year’s resolution this year?” he asked, staring up at the ceiling. “Do you have one?”  
  
The girl had closed her eyes, but was no where near falling asleep. She smiled and answered, “I wanna move forward from any shit that happens to me. By that, I mean that I don’t want to dwell on things and stay angry anymore. I’ve always kind of held grudges or if something bad happened to me I would beat myself up over it. From now on, I’m want to be more positive. If something bad happens, I’m going to learn from it and just move on. I shouldn’t get in the way of my own happiness, right?”  
  
“Right. I like that,” he mused. “You sound like you’re really committed to bettering yourself and that’s pretty admirable.”  
  
“What about you?” She opened her eyes. “What’s yours?”  
  
“I wanna focus more on myself,” he replied. He rolled onto his side so they were facing each other. “I know it sounds kinda selfish, but that’s my resolution. It just seems like I haven’t really been doing stuff for myself. Like, I do all these nice things for people and that makes me happy, but I think I should try focusing on my own life, too. I mean, I make music and I love that but there’s other things I wanna do. I think about traveling sometimes when I’m not touring and meeting new people and all that, but I’ve never really gotten to do those things because I’m too busy worrying about satisfying others. Does that make sense?”  
  
He had realized this a while ago, but that night made him really consider just how little he was doing for himself when he looked at what his friends were doing. Hayley and Oli were engaged while Jeremy and Kat had recently become parents. These were things that they’ve been wanting to do and they finally made those a reality. What the hell was he doing? Had he really gone to places he wanted to go or find someone? He’s been putting those off to focus on music and helping his family, his bandmates, and everyone else that wasn’t him.  
  
She nodded and cupped his cheek, which was the first time she had made contact with him since they left the party. “It makes perfect sense. I don’t think it’s selfish because sure, it’s nice to do things for other people, but you gotta do some things for yourself, too. Your happiness also matters. So go do some things you want to do. Go buy yourself new clothes or take a vacation by yourself or play your guitar if you want. You deserve it.”  
  
She brushed a strand of his hair behind his ear. “You’re a great guy, Taylor. You make me laugh, you’ve done the nicest things for me all night, and I really like you.”  
  
Before he knew it, she had leaned in so her lips could meet his. This kiss, however, was different from the one they had shared earlier. It wasn’t quick and she wasn’t kissing him as a joke like she had before. She was actually kissing him because she wanted to and his heart was fluttering. Neither of them wanted to pull away; this feeling was far too surreal and amazing.  
  
When they broke apart, she moved closer to him to nuzzle against his chest. He put an arm around her and stared up at the ceiling in disbelief. This night went far beyond what he expected and he wouldn’t have preferred it any other way. Just a few hours ago, he was trying to work up the courage to talk to this girl and by the end of the night, he was laying with her on the bed of his hotel room. Funny how things worked out.  
  
“I like you a lot,” she murmured, closing her eyes again. “And I don’t think I want to leave.”  
  
“I like you, too,” he admitted, also closing his eyes. “And I don’t want you to leave anyway.”  
  
They were exhausted and it was late. He was too comfortable to really move and she refused to leave the warmth that he provided. It was far too nice of a moment for them to ruin it. After laying like that in silence for a few more minutes, they both finally fell asleep.  
  
He had woken up when the sun was just rising, looking down at her still sleeping on him. She didn’t stay like that for long and also woke up, letting him know that she was also a morning person.  
  
“Morning,” he said. “Did you sleep alright? ‘Cause apparently, I snore.”  
  
She yawned and moved up so she could kiss him on the cheek. “I slept good. Didn’t hear any snoring and if I did, it’d probably be me.”  
  
He chuckled. “You snore, too?”  
  
“Ugh, yes,” she groaned, covering her face to hide how red her cheeks were. “Some nights I snore loud and I mean  _loud_. That’s probably why my sister never wanted to share a room with me when we were kids.”  
  
“You’re not alone, if that makes you feel better,” Taylor laughed. “Whenever I’m on tour, everyone complains that I snore, so they wear earplugs to sleep on the bus.”  
  
She giggled. “You were pretty quiet to me. Maybe we were too tired to even notice how loud our snoring was.”  
  
“Either that or we were so loud that we made ourselves partially deaf,” he joked.  
  
Rolling her eyes, she sat up. “I’m just gonna go with what I said.”  
  
He sat up as well and smiled at her. “Uh, by the way, are you doing anything later?”  
  
“No,” she answered. “Why?”  
  
“Do you wanna get breakfast?” he asked. “I’m still here for a few days and since you’re not doing anything, I thought it’d be cool if we hung out.”  
  
“I’d love to.” She grinned and got up from the bed to grab her dress and coat. Then she bent down to kiss him on the nose. “I’m going to go to my place real quick to shower and change. I’ll meet back with you at the front of the hotel in two hours. Sound good?”  
  
“Sounds good,” he confirmed.  
  
After she reluctantly changed back into her dress, she put on her coat and grabbed her purse before saying goodbye to him one last time and heading out the door.  
  
Once she left, he was just about to get ready himself, only to hear a knock at the door. When he opened it, he was met with Hayley.  
  
“Hey, Taylor!” She smiled, but then looked past him. “Wait, are you alone?”  
  
“Yeah, she just left,” he told her.  
  
Hayley smirked. “Ooh, did you two do what I think you did?”  
  
“What? No.” He frowned and shook his head. “We just talked and fell asleep together. That’s it.”  
  
“Okay, well that’s beside the point. The reason why I knocked on your door,” she began. “Is because Oli and I are hungry and we’re gonna go somewhere to eat. You wanna come with us?”  
  
He scratched his head and leaned against the door frame. “Aw, that’s nice of you to ask, Hayles. Unfortunately, I’m gonna have to say ‘no’ because I’m already going someplace with  _her_.”  
  
“Oh, so you’re doing your own thing, huh?” she said, clearly amused. “That’s completely fine with me. Have fun.”  
  
With that, she went back into her room that was next door. There was no doubt she was excited about this, which is why she had to also tell Oli why Taylor wasn’t going to be joining them.  
  
While he wasn’t going to be eating with them, the three of them ended up leaving the building at the same time. Hayley and Oli decided to wait with Taylor at the front until she arrived.  
  
“She’s meeting you here, right?” Hayley said.  
  
“Yeah, she should be here soon,” Taylor assured them, though he actually didn’t know if she was coming soon or not.  
  
But she  _did_  arrive just minutes after he said that. He still recognized her from far away, even if she wasn’t wearing that maroon dress anymore. She still wore her black peacoat and underneath it she had on a bright red flannel and black skinny jeans. On her feet, she wore black riding boots and on her head was a black fedora while she carried a purse that matched her flannel.  
  
“Hi,” she grinned widely, showing off her teeth. “Sorry if I made you wait.”  
  
“You’re came just in time, actually,” Taylor said and they both turned toward Hayley and Oli.  
  
She waved at them. “Hey, guys. I hope you don’t mind me stealing Taylor for a few hours.”  
  
“Oh, not at all,” Oli said as he put an arm around Hayley. “It gives us some time to be alone together.”  
  
“And I feel so stupid for saying this.” She walked up to them and extended a hand. “I was so excited to meet you guys that I didn’t even tell you my name. I’m Noelle. Noelle Reyes.”  
  
Hayley shook her hand first. “Nice to meet you, Noelle.”  
  
“I guess we’ll see you later?” Oli asked as he shook her hand as well.  
  
“Of course.” She gave them a reassuring smile and turned to Taylor. “Ready to go?”  
  
“Yeah.” Taylor said as they both began walking away. He looked back at his friends one last time. “Bye, guys. We’ll meet up with you later.”  
  
“Alright, bye!”  
  
They watched Taylor and Noelle walk down the sidewalk, even noticing that she had moved closer to him so she could slip her hand into his. As their fingers intertwined, Hayley couldn’t help but be happy for him.  
  
She leaned on Oli’s shoulder. “Looks like Taylor’s growing up.”  
  
Oli just laughed. “Hey, he deserves this.”  
  
“Yeah, he really does,” Hayley agreed.  
  
They had never seen their friend so happy and it was obvious that this girl was definitely the one for him. Taylor hadn’t been with anyone in a while and after all those years of him focusing on making sure everyone else was happy, he was finally focusing on himself. He really deserved to have someone who was perfect for him in every way.  
  
He deserved happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so happy I wrote this because I had to give Taylor some much needed attention.  
> Not to mention, some focus on FBR girl, too!
> 
> It wouldn't have been appropriate of me to title this story any other way.
> 
> Hope you guys liked it. :D
> 
> \- Aliya


End file.
